<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Storyteller by AnnieOdairBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662101">The Storyteller</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOdairBlack/pseuds/AnnieOdairBlack'>AnnieOdairBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andromeda and Narcissa have stayed in touch with one another...secretly, Andromeda is a young grandmother, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black sisters childhood, Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, Hard of hearing Astoria Greengrass, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Teen Pregnancy, Vinda Rosier is the girl’s Grandmother, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, lucius is in prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOdairBlack/pseuds/AnnieOdairBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”Hop up Teddy Bear and let me tell you a story”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Daphne Greengrass/Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this. I will be updating every other week once the first 3 chapters are up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue </p><p>It was quiet...almost too quiet for seven am on a Saturday,but like clockwork a little voice bellowed "MAMMAN!" Not a minute sooner,did a boy of four(and a half...don't forget the half) come bounding into the bedroom.</p><p>The woman in question was sat up in bed,reading through an old leather bound book. Her auburn corkscrew locks up in a messy bun. She hadn't been up too long as she still was wearing her glasses(which she NEVER kept on longer than needed)</p><p>The blue haired child looked curiously at his "Mamman" he looked down at the brown leather bound book in her lap "What's that?" the boy asked,eyes filled with curiousity.</p><p>The auburn haired woman smiled "It's a memory book"</p><p>"What's a memory book?" The child asked.</p><p>His grandmother smiled "Hop up,Teddy Bear. Let me tell you a story"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one</p><p>"Once upon a time,there lived a husband and wife. They were completely and totally in love. They had three beautiful little girls. Each girl was totally different from the other. The middle girl loved books and stories of far off lands and happily ever afters;while the eldest was "far too mature to condone such childish behaviours." The eldest was,after all several years older . The baby was torn between both sides enamoured with the middle girls stories and attached to her by the hip,practically while at the same time longing for the day that she too was allowed to attend those glamorous parties her aunt threw.</p><p>The family lived in a white terraced house,surrounded by honeysuckle and marigolds. Every night,no matter what they would gather in the living room and play games or play music together as a family."</p><hr/><p>"Oi,that's cheating!" A girl of 12 shouted at her seven year old sister.</p><p>Thier mother gave her elder daughter a look from her perch on the sofa "Bella,arrête. It's just a game,your sister doesn't know better" the woman's delicate features turned up into a smile "Andi,come here"</p><p>The little girl skipped over,her auburn curls bouncing as she moved.</p><p>Druella took her daughters hand and places it on her swollen middle "Feel that?"</p><p>The little girl's eyes grew wide "Est-ce?..."</p><p>Druella nodded "La Bebe,oui"</p><p>The child squealed "Hi little baby! I'm Andi,your big sister. I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to teach you all sorts of things! Piano,and french and how to tell if Nana is joking or not because it's really hard to tell. Mamma says it called sat—sarcasm but Papa says it's a French thing...whatever that means" the child chatted away to her unborn sibling,while her parents tried to conceal thier laughter.</p><hr/><p>Narcissa Genevieve Black came into the world on a cold and wet day in the middle of September . Andromeda could bearly sit through her game of checkers with her grandmother.</p><p>The astute French woman looked at her granddaughter "I know you are excited Ange,but you need to sit still. Young ladies don't wiggle as much as you"</p><p>Just before the girl could apologise,footsteps could be heard from the Black descended the stairs with a huge grin on his face. "It's a girl!"</p><p>Andromeda looked up,eyes lit up "Really? I have a baby sister!"</p><p>Cygnus nodded</p><p>Madame Rosier stood...even in her mid seventies she still held the same grace and poise as she did as a young woman. "How is my daughter?"</p><p>Cygnus gave the woman a look,that the seven year old couldn't quite decipher "Tired,a bit sore but that is to be expected"</p><p>"Papa,can I go see them...Mamma and the baby?"</p><p>"Do you think I came down to interrupt checkers for nothing?"</p><p>Andromeda squealed</p><hr/><p>"You've got to be quiet Anna,your mother is quite tired" Cygnus said.</p><p>Andromeda nodded as her father pushed the bedroom door open.</p><p>Druella was propped up on several pillows,her long dark chocolate curls fanned out around her like a waterfall. She was pale and looked absolutely exhausted but her eyes were filled with immense joy. In her arms was a tiny little bundle,wrapped in yellow crocheted blanket.</p><p>Druella smiled softly "Come meet your little sister" she whispered</p><p>The seven year old,gingerly climbed onto the bed. Her mother moved the blanket the baby was wrapped in.</p><p>Andromeda instantly smiled "She's so tiny!"</p><p>Druella nodded "Je sais,toi étaient aussi quand tu étaient une bébé"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Her mother nodded "Do you want to hold her?"</p><p>Andromeda nodded eagerly</p><p>"Go sit in the rocking chair and your papa will bring her to you"</p><p>The girl did as she was told and soon enough her father came to hand her the baby.</p><p>The second the little bundle was in her arms Andromeda's face grew into a wide smile. The baby...Narcissa or Cissy as Andromeda automatically nicknamed her looked like a little doll. She had fair skin and a little button nose. Atop her head were tufts of thier father's ashy blonde hair "Papa! She looks like you!"</p><p>The tiny bundle opened her eyes to reveal the bluest of blue eyes..they were like two tiny oceans. "I love you Cissy, I'm going to protect you...forever and always,cos that's what big sisters do.</p><p>…..end Chapter 1….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A trip to Grandad’s and a book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy asks a question, and gets a new book</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The little boy was absolutely enthralled with his grandmother’s story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at his curiosity “Right, I think it’s time we get dressed! You’ve got a cousin to meet” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>” You're not coming?” the little boy asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”I've got to help your Auntie plan Tori’s surprise”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little boy giggled, he adored his cousin’s fiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda liked her too, she was so good for Draco!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy's smile turned into a frown ”Maman...Does Uncle Harry still love me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda looked up from doing her makeup ”What do you mean lovey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Baby James is here now. Uncle Harrys gonna forget me...Alfie said so”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda sighed, making a mental note to have a little talk with her sister-in-law about what her son said to Teddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know not to listen to Alfie! He says those things to upset people. Besides, You’re the big cousin! You get to show James how to do all sorts of things”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The child’s eyes widened “Like what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like how to ride a broom, or how the dishwasher works….or how to absolutely kick butt at Hungry hippos”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little boy cheered up a bit, he was good a Hungry Hippos and he knew it “And Grandad’s gonna pick me up from Nana Molly’s right” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andi nodded “Yes”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy spent every third weekend with paternal grandfather, giving Andromeda much needed peace...and alone time with her sister and soon to be niece-in-law, which was usually spent spread out on the floor of Draco and Astoria’s flat pouring over wedding magazines or in Grimmauld place, giving it an “update. Andi was glad Tori wasn’t able to hear her aunt's portrait rant very well. The old bat was getting nastier with every coat of paint</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy loved exploring the countryside, and luckily for him, Lyall was very active for being near 70.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“And then Grandad dropped the bowl and the mix got ALL over the floor.” Teddy chatted excitedly as he “Helped” Andi unpack his weekend bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he felt bad for dropping the pancakes, so we went into town instead. We went into the bookshop too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda nodded “And I expect you got a treat out of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm” Teddy grinned, pulling a beautiful book from his pillowcase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy handed her the book. It was a beautiful, illustrated children's version of “Little Women”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda smiled ”You know this is one of my most favorite books of all time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda nodded </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Maman can you tell me another story? One about the sisters in the house across from the park?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Of course”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its FINALLY being updated! Life has been crazy. But I hope you enjoy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning, this chapter contains the loss of a child</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The baby grew and grew until she wasn’t really a baby anymore. She learned to walk, and run, and even twirl like a ballet dancer…” Andromeda started<br/>_____________________________________________<br/>”Come on Cissy, you can say it! An-drom-eda!” the seven-year-old prodded. </p>
<p>The blond-haired toddler looked up at her sister  ”Ayama”</p>
<p>Bellatrix looked up from her quidditch strategy book “Andi...she’s only a year and a half, she’ll say it when she wants to”</p>
<p>Andromeda sighed “But Sirius can say my name”</p>
<p>”Sirius follows you around like a little puppy dog”</p>
<p>The copperheaded child looked up at her elder sister ”Bella, why are Maman and Papa at St Mungo's? Is it cos of Maman’s headaches?” </p>
<p>The dark-haired teenager sighed ”All I know is that Maman wasn't feeling right yesterday and Papa wanted a healer to make sure the baby was ok”</p>
<p>”Will the baby be ok?”</p>
<p>”Papa said that he would floo Nana as soon as he knew”</p>
<p>Just as Bella said that the tall elegant figure of Madame Rosier entered the room. </p>
<p>”I have just spoken to your papa. Mes petites fées, your mother had the baby”</p>
<p>Bella's eyes widened in understanding ”The baby wasn't due until Christmas…”</p>
<p>”He wasn't”</p>
<p>Andromeda had a bewildered look on her face ”A brother?”</p>
<p>Her grandmother nodded ”Oui, your parents him Jean.”</p>
<p>”Like the man in Maman’s book!!”</p>
<p>The Frenchwoman nodded </p>
<p>“When will we get to meet him,” Andi asked enthusiastically.</p>
<p>The look on the elegant woman’s face became grim. “Girls, you won’t be meeting your brother. He was too small, he’s with your Grand-père now”</p>
<p>Andromeda thought a moment. Tears welled up in recognition. She had never met her grandfather but Madame Rosier spoke of him often, he had gone to live in the stars when the girl's mother was no older than Andromeda in that very moment. </p>
<p>Bellatrix sat there silent and still, staring down a corner of the room. ”Et Maman?” The words almost shocked her. Although she was brought up with French, she barely ever spoke it. </p>
<p>The girl's grandmother simply replied ”Elle a besoin de repos”</p>
<p>Bella nodded unemotionally.</p>
<p>The days that followed were full of tears and hugging. It almost felt like a nightmare to the little seven-year-old girl with wildly curled auburn hair. </p>
<p>The day of baby Jean’s funeral was horrible. Druella clung tight to her husband’s arm, still fairly weak from the birth. Cygnus….The girl's beloved Papa, he looked like he hadn’t slept a wink. His normally well kept, always trimmed beard was unkempt and scraggly, the twinkle in his big chocolate pools was gone. Yet he held his family with inconvincible strength. The young grieving family was of stark contrast to the family that joined them in the front row.</p>
<p>A tall, arrogant man...a woman with eyes that could pierce your soul….a little boy who loved to laugh and pretend to be a pirate...not yet born was a shy ,quiet boy who loved to explore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>